


Plaything

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Discrimination, F/M, Femdom, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A female alpha and attempts to get her omega husband to warm-up
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Plaything

It was a long day for Lana on her way home to the annoyance of her co-workers. Lana wanted to go home and be greeted by a smiling face,cleaned house, and warm dinner. She opened the door and saw the house cleaned, clothes folded on the couch, and a plate made for her, only one thing was missing. "Darling come on and eat or else I might eat your food." No reply came.

Lana was starting to grow concerned and called out "darling,darling, I know you're still in the house." Lana began searching her house for any sign of her husband. When she entered the basement she noticed a crying sound. "What's wrong my darling toy?" The crying sound went mute shortly after she asked the question. Under the stairs she found him pretending to be asleep as she noticed he took a peak. Lana went next to toy and began to stroke his hair.

"Poor thing you must've been horrified." Lana said. Lana was scared for her toy's well being ever since they first meet, even at a young age she wanted to protect him from the horrible life an omega could've had, the possibility of being abandoned, not having children, no one to tend to their heat.

And in return she wouldn't have to be lonely anymore,someone to stay home to do chores, and most of all something to fuck. "I'm sorry but I was at work all day, I can leave early Friday and maybe do something." Toy curled up trying to ignore her. Lana knew what would make him vocal.

Lana started to pull on Toy's shirt causing the omega to stumble up.

"There is that cute face I love."Lana said smiling. Moments like these truly reminded Lana of their size differences. Lana was much larger than him in both height and weight as she towered over him while also being able to pin him down. "Toy I want to eat dinner with you." Lana said grabbing her mate's arm dragging him upstairs. 

Toy sat at the table while Lana went to the opposite side smiling. "I'm full and want to go back to sleep." Toy said as he rubbed his eyes. "My coworkers were so happy for me when I told them I got married." Lana said grinning.

"I showed them wedding photos and they are noticed how cute you were." Toy was ignoring Lana just taking a sip of water and poking at his dinner. "You're an amazing cook." Lana said putting her dish into the sink. Toy was shaking now barely holding back tears. "What do you want dear?" Lana said.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" Toy said as tears trailed down his cheek before running to the bedroom.

"This is your home dear, you don't have to be scared." Lana said. "I miss my mom, I miss my dad, I miss Bebe." Toy said burying his face in a pillow. "You don't need them, you have my parents,my friends, and most importantly you have me your alpha." Lana said "I know it must be somewhat sudden but I promise I'll provide the good omega life to you."

"What does the good omega life imply?" Toy said. "You'll always be at my side or at home, every heat raw, and as many babies as we can handle!" Lana said. "Doesn't that sound nice?"

"No."

"Omegas are meant to live that life." Lana said in a more cold tone than before. "That is why I'm glad Bebe stopped vomiting that foolishness." "Bebe loved me and thought of me as something more than a trophy." Toy said. "Toy you and Bebe weren't meant to be she was a beta trying to steal an omega." "STOP FUCKING CALLING ME TOY THAT ISN'T MY NAME!" Toy screamed. Lana looked down at Toy tears running down his face. 

"I claimed you therefore I can call you whatever I desire." Lana said. "I beat all my rivals for you." Toy looked again remembering why he is called toy today. It was his second heat and he decided to stay home and take medication as the heat went away. Much to his dismay Lana had a spare key and did what she called "The natural order." Toy was ruined from him trying to save it for Bebe to the bite marks and many brushes on his body. Bebe viewed it as a sign that he was already claimed and when Lana began to intimidate her stop seeing Toy all together. Toy wanted to be a cook when he grew up, his mother was a beta and father an alpha still supported him and pushed him to further his dreams but after being claimed he had to marry as soon as he was done with high school. 

Lana had a very old view on the world from thinking alphas should treat omegas as playthings or toys,beating betas up and general insults. Even as a young child she would stop Toy from playing with other children or call him names while pushing him. Lana came from a wealth family so he went threw in hopes his parents would get a cut. Lana would have "parties" for her friends in which Toy was the main attraction, Toy would cry as he was left a mess when the "parties" were done.The needles were the worst part his body going limp or him getting dizzy all to stop the squirming and crying he would make. Stop times the parties were small with just two friends. Other time Lana would let groups of strangers play and record him.

"I could fucking kill you and get away with it." Lana said. "Next heat you'll have our children like it or not, remember an omega's natural place is as an alpha's fuck toy." Lana pulled Toy's hair and pushed him to the ground. "I hate you."Toy said. "I love you to." Lana said. The talk about babies scared Toy the most not even about having children as he always wanted some but how Lana talked about it. "If we have an alpha I'll teach it to be a fighter, an beta an office job, and you can teach the omega to please an alpha." Lana said.

Toy hoped maybe one day he would get use to his life and forgot all the hopes and dreams he had when he was younger. Sometimes he would dream Bebe saved him but after seeing what happened when Bebe got inbetween Lana lost that hope. Or his children won't be in the horrible place he is in but Lana would probably force them to. The lights went off and Lana began to feel under his shirt. Toy was about to have practice what he'll do next part as Lana claimed that as an Omegas best job. 

"I'm sorry Bebe."


End file.
